These Dreams Should be Reality
by Sasu.Nuff.Nuff
Summary: You can never go anywhere in life without making a choice. But when you make the wrong choice, what happens to your life? Sasu/Saku/Naru.:.Hints of Naru/Hina. Small crossover from Bleach. The most infamous question... What If Sasuke Never Left Konoha?


**These Dreams Should be Reality**

**:Chapter One:**

_**~Lets Disappear in a Dream~**_

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry for the attack reflection of words. I was trying to describe what the attack was with the Sasuke VS. Itachi battle, but didn't do a good job. I'm horrible at describing fights, yet I only write about Naruto. xD ..I'm such a weirdo. X3 ..But not as weird as Orochimaru. o.o'

**"I WANT CHA YA BODEH!!"**

**EDIT:** I'm sorry if my wording is horrible or is misused. I am only a middle schooler and not used to writing. Again, truly sorry! ^^' But still, over all, I hope you can enjoy my crappy works.

^-^ Enjoy!

The sun shined down on the brown and red ground, the wind blew without a melody, the sun showed a hue of angelic colors arousing from behind the gray clouds. The perfect silence was acquainted with a whistled silent flat note. The chapped cracks on the ground showed more as they brightened from the orange sun. The perfect morning scenery was shown by one of the three leaf village sanines training ground, one of a certain snake like man.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready for your training check?"

A man had said in a eerie voice in a dim lite room full of candles with a master bed in luscious soft and smooth sheets.

"...Hn."

The only replied word given to the before voice as a substitute gesture for 'Yes'.

"Orochimaru-sama, would you like your medicine?" Another voice was heard, a more bit soother than the first.

"No. Let Sasuke-kun show me an attack from his hard training first, Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" The soother voice known as Kabuto had agreed to the said Orochimaru.

"Sasu--"

Before Kabuto could say the rest of the Uchiha's name, Sasuke was already in a attack possession. His Sharingan activated in an elegant blood red. He had already formatted the seals for the jutsu. The Uchiha prodigy raised his arm in the air, the beautiful colors of the soothing sky was hidden behind dark and gray clouds, flashing and electric current in them called thunder. The scene from before was gone in a dark, gloomy shadow as an eclectic was building a circular motion ball of lighting in the core of the cloud.

"Hmm.." Orochimaru grinned as he witnessed the formation of the new attack Sasuke had rounded up together from his uses of Chodori and strategy's from Orochimaru.

"Clack-Clack-Clack..--CLACK!" The sound of lighting was getting louder as the ball was growing bigger, the lighting from the cloud was growing visible as well as the sound.

Then without further a-due..

The ball spinned out from the cloud as quick as a regular jolt of lighting, heading towards a forest full of trees and small animals.

"ShhkewaKAKKKA!" The lighting ring jolted to each tree from the massive hit to the ground, earning a deep gash in chapped ground, with bits of electric voltage moving to the grass, burning it to black.

"Hmm...Good work Sasuke-kun. But next time, practice your aim. You fixed the errors from the last uses."

"Hmph."

"Hnn.." Orochimaru grinned, pleased, by the Uchiha's fair compatibility of not complaining on errors, and instead fixing it perfectly for the next check.

"Soon, Sasuke-kun. Very soon your body will be mine. Then will I be able to have the Sharingan!" Orochimaru thought, licking his lips from the thought. Kabuto only followed Orochimaru with his medicine and daily pills.

As the Uchiha prodigy walked down the dim lighted room, he walked with his guard up. In his recent experiences he had learned to always be aware of anything. In the ninja way; You are always supposed to be aware of anything. But when it is the residence you have lived in for over two in a half years; you can let it down at least once for at least a mere minute. Sasuke though, has not.

The wooden door was only two feet away from his reach when a slimy, slithering snake curled towards Sasuke with it's mouth open, hissing with hunger.

The Uchiha grabbed his katana, wielded it upwards in defense, and with one swift and sleek movement..sliced the slimy snake in two.

Hn.

Sasuke went back to his step and forward to his door room. He went to open the door, but stopped. He moved his hand upwards to the door, his head gentle touching on the doors splintery surface as he listened with his ear for any movements. His ninja senses

said there was nothing with chakra, movement, or lively jutsus in use.

He resumed composer and grabbed the handle firmly, calmly opening the woody and old creaking door. Filling the room with candle light from the hall candle behind him.

He saw his silhouette shadow being dragged vertical down the floor as he stepped through towards the waxed candle on the small table in the corner of his room. He grabbed the match beside it and lite it from the walls exterior. The Uchiha set the flame carefully on the candle and watched as it lite.

Ha.

Sasuke turned his back from the newly lite candle, and walked to his 'Closet'. This 'Closet' wasn't really like a closet, since all it had was two of the same outfits. With one pair of shoes - Which he was wearing. His under clothing was what he bought for himself on missions outside of the territory by cloning into Kabuto for embarrassment issues.

The Uchiha removed his top and folded it neatly before laying it down gentle without care. He grabbed the other, clean, pair from his small set of clothing and dressed. He had trained for a long period of time at night. No wonder why he was so sweaty.

He layed down on the bed, his clothing the only warmth for the fall weather. His back faced the wall, he did not need any light in his eyes from the old door that could not shut well.

Hmph.

The Uchiha closed his eyes slowly, his mind going without a thought to a dream land. His eyes deactivated the Sharingan that had been on for quite awhile, changing back to a deep onyx shade. His droopy eyes closed in a passive sleep. His breathing became a small bit deeper as the silence in the room soothed him to a good rest that shouldn't be disturbed.

Hhh.

* * *

Darkness was the only thing in sight. Was this a dream?

_**"Come on Sasuke-kun!"**_

_**A voice echoed through the darkness, female.**_

_**"Hurry up you teme!"**_

_**Another, this time male.**_

_**"Baka! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"**_

_**The first voice was heard again, this time more devilish.**_

_**"Bu-"**_

_**"Okay everyone, let's settle down and get ready to go."**_

_**A new voice was heard, this time more older and lazier but still wiser.**_

_**"Yes, Kakashi-sensai!"**_

_**"But Sasuke's-"**_

_**"Naarutoo..."**_

_**The female voice was threatening and could send shivers down the victims spine.**_

_**"Ah! Y-Yes Sakura-ch-chan..."**_

_**The younger male voice quivered by his stutter.**_

_**"Hmph!"**_

_...What is this...?_

_**"Are you coming, Sasuke-kun?"**_

_**The female voice said more happily and angelic.**_

_Why is this...familiar?_

_**"...Hn, dobe."**_

_**"THAT'S IT! Sasuke you're such a--"**_

_**"NARUTO!"**_

_**"OUCH! What the heck was that for, Sakura-chan?"**_

_**"You need to give Sasuke-kun respect and not anything of what your doing now."**_

_**"Ugh.."**_

_**"..."**_

_..This is.._

_**"Okay everyone. Now since we're ready; Let's hurry to Hokage-sama's."**_

_**"Hai."**_

_...Konoha..._

_..Why am I in Konoha?_

_**"This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from the Mist village. You are here to escort him back to his village to build a bridge for his country's future and benefit for transportation."**_

_**"What? Do I really have to have these brats guard my life? Especially the short one with the scruffy face. He couldn't possibly be a real ninja."**_

_Tazuna..?_

_The mist village...?_

_This was..._

_**"Ahaha! Who's the short one with the scrufy face?"**_

_**"....."**_

_**"....WHY YOU --!!"**_

_**"Uh...sorry, Tazuna-san. This one can be a little hand-full."**_

_**"Hmph!"**_

_The first real mission with..._

_**"Naruto, what are you doing?!"**_

_**"This is the first time I ever left Konoha! I can't believe what every thing looks like! Just look at the..-!"**_

_**"Naruto, calm down. I know this might be the first time you left Konoha, but you need to remember we're on a mission. Now behave."**_

_**"Uh..yes, Kakashi-sensai...hnn.."**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"Err..Sasuke!"**_

_**"Naruto!"**_

_**"But Sakura-chan!"**_

_**"-sigh-..I can't believe I'm stuck with these kids."**_

_**"That's what I said when I first met them..but.."**_

_**"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke so stupidly!"**_

_**"Sakura-chaaan~...!"**_

_**"Loser."**_

_**"They can be fun at times. After all, we are.."**_

_Team-7._

_

* * *

  
_

In a split second, Sasuke's eyes were wide with awakened.

'Just a dream.' Sasuke thought as he sat up straight in bed. He noticed it was pitch black in his room. He'd never know if it was night time or day-time since it was always dark with nothing but candles when he doesn't train.

"SSssSSSss~.."

Sasuke sat completely still. He glances down without a muscle moved. He blinked once, when he opened his eyes, the Sharingan activated.

He reached for his sword, gracefully and slowly he sliced the large and rather viscous snake in half.

A small tint of longing hit his nerve system.

_'In a way...those days aren't as bad as they used to seem.'_

"Sasuke-san, Orochimaru-sama is ready for your training. He'd like for you to head to the outdoor training grounds. Hurry; he's on a low patience."

_'But it doesn't matter now...I can't go back to the past. Besides, they were only holding me back.'_

". . . .Hn."

E N D -O F- C H A P T E R -O N E-

**A/N: **I'm sorry it was short. I only worked on this for an hour. xD ..The idea took two days for me to deabte whether to type it or not. ^^; ..But still, over all, I hope you like it! Please review! :D

**Note:** This is being publish on two different sites, so I don't think one will have the same options as the other. Um...just..do whatever you can to tell me your thoughts on the story! xD

---


End file.
